Field
The present disclosure relates to a notification system and an information processing device.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-147075 describes a refrigerating system including a refrigerator and a remote controller disposed at a position distant from the refrigerator.
In the refrigeration system described above, the refrigerator sends information such as the temperature inside the refrigerator to the remote controller. Thus, the user may know the temperature inside the refrigerator from a location distant from the refrigerator, and may change the preset temperature inside the refrigerator as well.